Dead Already (Re-Post)
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Kayla is the eldest daughter of Carol and Ed, more like a mistake. She's the reason that Ed starting beating Carol. As soon as she turned eighteen she ran, but when the apocalypse starts she finds herself reunited with her family.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on we have to move!" Kayla said.

"What's the point?" her friend asked.

"Don't say that," she said.

"Sam got bit, my brother died at eight, I can't do this anymore," he said holding a gun to his head.

"Fine, but if you care about me you won't give up on me," she said.

"You're right," he said lowering the gun. "I'll get them away from you, and you get somewhere safe."

"Gabe," Kayla said.

"What?" he asked.

"Goodbye."

He hugged his friend one last time and kissed her blonde hair, "See you on the other side. Now go," he said pushing his best friend towards the back door.

Kayla looked at her dear friend then walked out the door, crying. She ran as fast as she could, her bow in hand and her quiver hitting her back. She kept running for hours until the sun finally rose. She sat down on a stump and cried for a couple minutes. Her best friend had died right in front of her.

"Excuse me," a voice asked.

She looked up and saw a man and she got out her pistol.

"Whoa, whoa I'm not going to hurt you, just wanted to talk," he said.

Kayla noticed the crossbow on his back, and then the radio, "You in a group?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can give you some food and water, just lower the gun," he said.

She turned the safety on and put in back in her holster. Then she put her bow over her shoulder.

"My name's Daryl, you?" he asked.

"Kayla," she replied. "Is the camp close by, I haven't eaten in three days."

"Yeah, just a couple minutes away," he said.

He took a brief moment to examine the girl. She was young, at least twenty. Her skin was tan and her hair sun-kissed blonde. Her eyes were shamrock green with yellow around the edges. She wore a black t-shirt with cameo pants, with a machete belt, and he notice that it was at least six inches long.

She nodded and they trekked towards the camp. When they got there she was approached by a little girl. She hugged her and the girl hugged her back.

"Sophia, I'm glad you're safe. Where's Mom?" Kayla asked.

"This way," Sophia said grabbing her hand.

Daryl watched as Sophia led her into the camp, a smile on his face.

"Mom, Kayla is here!" Sophia yelled.

"Kayla, I'm so glad you're safe, and alive," Carol said getting up and hugging her.

Kayla then flinched as her father came out of the tent.

"Kayla," he said.

Kayla then put her sister and mother behind her back, "You're still alive," Kayla said.

"You too," he said. "You left Kayla."

"You made me, I know what you do to Carol. I won't stand for that, so either you stop or I kill you. No in-betweens," Kayla said.

She walked away, her younger sister on her heels.

"Kayla, what did Daddy do to Mommy?" she asked.

Kayla looked at her younger sister and wiped some dirt off her face, "Nothing," she said. "Now go play. I need to talk to whoever's in charge."

Kayla went to a trailer home, "Hello?" she asked. "I'm looking for whoever's in charge."

"No one's in charge," said a man with a fishing hat.

"Oh, well I just wanted to ask if I could stay here," she said.

"Of course you can," said a woman with brown hair as she came out of the trailer.

"Thank you," Kayla said. "My name is Kayla, Daryl brought me here."

"Well, Kayla, if there's anything you need just tell me," she said. "My name is Lorri."

"It's nice to see that there are other people left," the man said. "My name is Dale."

"I see you three have met," said Daryl as he came up to the them. "I got a few squirrels. Have they come back yet?"

"No," Dale replied.

"If you want a hunting partner I have lots of experience," Kayla said.

"I'll ask next time I go out," Daryl said and then walked away.

"Really?" Carol asked as she snuck up behind Kayla.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"No daughter of mine is going to end up with that red neck," said Kayla's father.

"Well that's a good thing that I'm not your daughter," Kayla replied, and walked away.

Carol was left standing there fearing for her daughter's safety when her father took after her. As soon as he grabbed Kayla's arm, he ended up on the ground.

"Don't touch me you filthy son of a bitch," Kayla said and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla found herself a nice rock to lay on by the time the sun had risen to its peak.

"Hey," Daryl said.

"Hey," Kayla replied.

"Going for a hunt want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, what are we hunting?" she asked.

"Anything we come across," he answered.

"Can we put my dad on the list?" Kayla said putting her quiver over her back. Daryl smiled, Kayla seemed to have a weird sense of humor, she was interesting in way.

"Why does your mom cower in front of your dad?" Daryl asked.

"He is not my father, and he beats her. I told him that if he touched her again that he wouldn't have to worry about the walkers," Kayla answered.

"Oh," Daryl said.

"Kayla, do you want to come weave with me, I found some nice long bendy grass," said Sophia as she tugged on her worn jeans.

Kayla looked at Daryl and he nodded, "Maybe next time?" Daryl asked.

"Definitely," Kayla answered. "Come on, I'll teach you a cool way of weaving."

Kayla took her little sister into the camp and they began to weave and she let Sophia put three quarters of her hair in small braids, she tied the ends with an extra spool of string Carol found. She put it back in a ponytail when she heard a noise coming from the hills.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Car alarm," Shane replied.

"Car alarm?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Then she saw a red challenger, "Sweet."

Sophia then came up to her and tugged at her jeans again, "Mommy has a big bruise in her face," she said.

"I'm going to kill him," Kayla said.

About an hour later she was irritated because Carol was defending him.

The rest of the day was quiet, and so was the night. Kayla woke up and got dressed, and put her braided hair up. The morning was quiet, she knew that was to end soon. She found a rock to sit on then she heard Sophia's scream.

"Sophia!" she yelled.

She picked up her bow and loaded it quickly, and ran for her sister. Sophia came running up to her, fear flooded through her eyes as tears. Kayla put her bow down and hugged her sister.

"Did anything scratch you?" Kayla asked.

"No, I'm fine," Sophia said.

"Stay with Lorri," Kayla commanded and then picked up her bow and came to where the men were.

They were beating the crap out of a walker. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it wasn't going to work. Then she noticed the arrows on the deer's butt, they were Daryl's.

She heard cracks in the wood, she turned and loaded her bow quickly. She searched for a target. She then lowered her bow as Daryl came out of the woods.

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer," he yelled at thin air, well Kayla thought that was better than yelling at the not-dead-yet walker.

He then started kicking it and calling it names.

"That's not going to help," Dale said.

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl asked rudely.

Kayla frowned, Daryl was a complete and total ass.

Kayla then loaded her bow quickly and shot at the head, that had decided to wake up.

"You have to go for the head, or won't die," Kayla explained.

"You weren't kidding about being good with that bow," said Dale as he came up.

She then took her arrow and put it in the side that was for walkers.

Daryl then walked out to the camp, and Kayla followed.

"Nice shot," he said.

"Nice hunting," Kayla replied, suggesting the squirrels.

"Thanks," he said.

Then Sophia hugged her around the waist and held her tightly.

"What is it doing up here?" Sophia asked.

Kayla felt Sophia hug her tighter, and she crouched down to her eye level.

"I'm not going to let them touch you," Kayla said. "That's a promise."

They walked back into camp.

"Where's Murl?" Daryl asked.

"Murl?" Kayla asked.

"My brother," Daryl explained.

Then Rick explained what happened.

Daryl freaked out, and Kayla decided to back off, knowing that when you don't know if your sibling is dead or not, you become a loose cannon. She was right, she confirmed it when Daryl started to attack Rick. Shane got a hold of him and put him in a lock.

"Daryl calm down, hurting them is not going to bring him back," Kayla said.

T-dog then admitted to dropping the key in the drain.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kayla hissed.

"I chained the door, so the geeks couldn't get at him," T-dog explained.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't. To hell with all of ya'," Daryl said walking away.

"He'll show where he is," Lorri said.

"I'll go with him," Rick said.

About an hour passed and the group chose four people to go.

"I'm going," Kayla said, stepping up.

"No, you're staying put," Carol said.

"But-"

"But nothing, I'm not losing my girl again," Carol said.

"Stay, they need you here in case we don't come back," Daryl said.

"Fine," Kayla said.

A wash of relief came over Carol.

Kayla felt odd as she helped the women wash clothing, after the small group left. She really wanted to go help Shane and Carl catch frogs, but her mom already said no many times.

"Someone explain to me how the women always end up doing all the work?" a woman asked.

"The world ended didn't you get the memo?" Amy said.

"Nothing we can do about," Carol said.

"Not if my bow has anything to say about," Kayla said, looking back at her bow.

She wanted to tinker with her bow, maybe put a few feathers on it, but she was stuck washing clothes.

"I miss my Na-tech," Carol said talking about her clothes washer, which sparked the whole 'I miss …', Kayla then thought about something, "I miss my vibrator," she said.

She blushed when all the girls looked at her, her mom eyed her. She didn't know Kayla had one, "Me too," Carol said.

The group then broke out laughing.

Kayla was really missing her bow when Ed came over, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Ed," Kayla said coldly.

Ed didn't go away, "Problem Ed?" Andria asked.

"None that concerns you," he replied. "You have to focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club," he said.

Kayla then put her shirt behind her machete handle.

Andria looked at Kayla's belt then her eyes, and looked at Ed, he hadn't gotten the message.

Kayla then stood up, "If you don't like how your laundry is done, how about you do it?" Kayla said tossing a wet shirt to him.

He then threw it back hard, hitting her in the neck.

"Kayla don't," Amy said.

"You sit on your ass smoking cigars, and you want to change it, I dare you try," Kayla said.

"It's better than listening to some uppity smart mouthed bitch. Come on, let's go," he said speaking to Carol.

"She's not going anywhere with you Ed," Kayla said.

"It's none of your business," Ed said. "I said let's go."

Kayla turned and tried to convince her mother to stay.

"Hey don't think I won't knock you on your ass just because your some military trained bitch," he said.

"I like to see you try," Kayla said, standing up to her father.

He then slapped her, giving Kayla a green light to beat the hell out of him, "Is that all you've got?"

She punched him across the mouth over and over again. He fell on the ground and Kayla kept punching him, she showed no remorse. She punched him till' his eyes, nose and lips were bleeding. Shane pulled her back, but she punched him to, and got out her knife. Carol then stood in front of her. Kayla looked at her mom then Ed. She didn't want to hurt her, so she put her knife away.

"If you touch Carol, Sophia or anyone in this camp, I won't stop next time," Kayla said as she walked by.

She walked up the hill, and Andria went after her, when Shane grabbed her arm, "That isn't the best idea right now, let her calm down," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later she ran into Shane, and she saw a purple bruise on his chin, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be, that bastard got what was coming to him," Shane said. "You got a mean swing."

"Thanks," she said.

She then went scavenging for food with her sister.

"What about these?" Sophia asked.

"No," Kayla said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well it's midday and birds usually would have eaten any berry out here, so if they're still there that means that they're poisonous," Kayla explained.

Kayla then spotted some hidden gooseberries that were ripe.

"Now these we can eat," Kayla said.

They picked all of them, and Kayla spotted some herbs.

"What are you picking?" Sophia asked.

"These are herbs," Kayla said, then she held up a small leaf that was a deep green, "This one is good for cooking meat with," she said, and then held up another this time with a red diamond on it , "This one can be used to heal wounds, if you boil it."

Kayla picked all of the herbs, but she found something else, "Now this one can purify water. You put it in a bottle of water, shake it up for ninety seconds and then enjoy clean water."

They went back to camp and Kayla got to work to preserve the food, she cut and cleaned the gooseberries and dried them out, using a glass jar over a small fire. She then organized the herbs and put everything back in the camper.

"How did you learn how to do all that stuff?" asked Carl.

"I had a friend, he taught me," Kayla said. "But the bow is all me."

Carl nodded, he had the highest respect for the new member, and had heard what she had done to Ed.

Kayla stepped out of the trailer and saw Andria and Amy carrying large amounts of fish, "Wait to go ladies, I can hunt, but put me over water I'll die from hunger," Kayla said.

Andria and Amy laughed, but Kayla saw something in Dale's eyes as he came back. He told them about Jim.

"I don't see the harm," Kayla said.

"He's scaring me," Sophia said.

"He's digging holes, it's not like walkers are going to come out like Wac-a-Mole," Kayla said.

Andria snickered, what an interesting connection.

"He's scaring me though," Sophia said.

Kayla took a deep breath, "Let's go talk to him."

The group talked to Jim, but it went south quickly, and Kayla had to help Shane restrain him. They took him back down to camp and tied him to a tree. Kayla then went off and started to make jerky out of Daryl's squirrels.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Making jerky, so the meat doesn't go bad," Kayla said.

She lit a small fire again and used her friend, the glass jar, and dried the meat into jerky.

"Have fun," Amy said walking away.

Kayla dried about half the squirrels by the time she was sick of doing it. She put the dried meat back into the camper, and found Dale and Andria looking for something to wrap a necklace up for Amy.

Kayla pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, "Go crazy," she said.

She then walked out of the trailer and went to find her sister.

"How about you stay here and keep your daddy company," she heard Ed say.

"Sophia," Kayla called.

Sophia took the opportunity and bolted for her older sister.

"Hey baby girl," Kayla said.

Kayla sat in a chair with her little sister sitting in-between her knees. Time passed and Kayla ate quickly, with her bow at her side and quiver on her back. When she heard Amy's scream she jumped out her chair and picked up Sophia.

"Hold onto my shirt," Kayla said.

Sophia gripped it and Kayla started firing arrows into skulls.

"Kayla!" she heard she heard her mother yell.

Kayla turned and fired an arrow into a walker's skull, saving her mother's life.

Daryl and the others came and the camp was cleared. Kayla then turned to her sister, and examined every little bit of exposed skin. She didn't see any bites or scratches. She then hugged her and Sophia hugged back.

"You did a good job listening to me," Kayla said.

Sophia then started to cry in fear and shock.

"It's okay," Kayla repeated stroking her short hair. "I'm here, I'll always be here."

That night Sophia slept with Kayla on top of the trailer.

The next morning they all got to work and burned the people they didn't know and buried the people they did. Sophia was still clinging to her elder sister for comfort, and followed her like a duck. After everything was cleaned up the group headed off.

They arrived at the CDC and the night was falling.

"Sophia you hold on to my shirt and don't let go," Kayla said.

"Okay," her sister replied.

The group got to the door and it didn't open. Rick started to beg and freak out.

"Kayla stay behind me," Daryl said.

Kayla blushed, and then she snapped out of it, her focus was Sophia, not Daryl.

She loaded her bow and shot at a walker the arrow going through its head.

The door opened and they all hustled in.

They sat down to dinner and then went to bed. Kayla tucked Sophia in and then snuck out into the hallway.

"You really care for her don't you?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I've always looked out for her," Kayla replied.

"Did you have a guy before all this?" he asked.

"No, just me and my best friend," Kayla replied. "You?"

"Nah, normally girls turn and run when they see me," he said.

"I don't see why they would want to do that," Kayla replied.

Daryl looked her in the eye blushing along with her. Kayla then wiped a smashed bug off his face. She then pulled away quickly, "Sorry I-"

"Don't be," he said.

Kayla looked him in the eyes and then walked away. Daryl then knew that she wasn't ready for that, or at least he thought. He then had a 'screw it' moment and took off after her.

"Hey if you ever want to talk, you can always come to me," he said.

"Noted," Kayla said and then walked into her room.

Daryl was left in the hallway puzzled, and then he smiled, her odd sense of humor and gotten him again. He then retreated to his own bed, and slept alone.

"Kayla," Sophia said. "Breakfast is ready."

Kayla sat up and stretched and stood up, and put her cameo pants on and a black tank-top. She then put her knife in its holder and walked out.

"Kayla take your giant knife belt off at the table," Carol said.

"Nah," Kayla replied. "I feel safer with this."

Carol huffed and then Sophia came over and sat next to her older sister.

"Kayla can we learn how to shoot a bow today?' she asked.

"Hey Doc you got any bows?" Kayla asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"I'll find you one, I promise," Kayla said to Sophia.

Sophia nodded and started to eat.

Kayla turned and Daryl saw the tattoo on her shoulder. It was black and grey, and it was the symbol of the Navy SEALs.

"You were a SEAL?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, first woman Navy SEAL, although it was kept quiet, because the Navy didn't want the legislature to interfere," Kayla said.

"Why'd they let you in?" Shane asked.

"Because I was the best one at tryouts. You're looking at Captain Kayla Peletier SEAL team one."

"Oh," Carol said. "You told me you were in the Navy, but I didn't know-"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Kayla said. "In fact you never knew me."

Carol nodded, Kayla didn't like it when people said they knew anything about her. The only people she let in was her team, and she didn't know if they were alive or not, and they were her big brothers. It bothered her every day.

Kayla then got up from the table and left. When she heard the slamming of metal she walked out of her room and saw that the door to the lab was closed. She then heard commotion and yelling. She banged against the door.

"Sophia! Daryl!" she yelled.

She pounded on the door until it opened and she saw Sophia sprint towards her.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked.

"We have to get out of here now," Rick said.

Kayla nodded and sprint into her room and geared up in less than a minute. She then walked out and saw the others banging on a glass window. She knew her arrow wasn't going to even scratch it.

"Do we have any explosives?" Kayla asked.

Carol then walked over and handed Kayla a grenade.

"You're kidding right?" Kayla asked. "Where does a woman your age find a grenade?"

"It was in Rick's clothes," Carol answered.

Kayla nodded, "Everybody take cover."

Kayla went over to the glass window and pulled the latch and set the grenade down. She dove when the explosion went off, and broke the glass. She got up and they ran.

When she saw Andria and Dale coming out, "Get down!" she yelled.

They just ran and Kayla got out of the trailer and pulled the two down into a barrier. The explosion went off and they were safe. They then got into the trailer and drove and drove. They came to a highway that was blocked by cars, and Kayla immediately got to work. She stripped cars for spare parts, gas, clothing and any water she could find.

"What's this?" Sophia said holding up a thong.

Kayla snatched that from her, "Something that isn't for little girls."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Sophia protested.

"You carry a stuffed animal and you don't have any boobs, you're still a little girl," Kayla said.

Lorri and Carol smiled.

"Nice pep talk," Lorri said.

"If there's one thing you learn while in the Navy it's to be honest while you're still alive," Kayla said.

"You're not dying," Sophia said.

"I can't make any promises," Kayla said. "But I'm going to try my best to keep you safe, even if that means that I have to go."

Sophia then started to look through one car, while Kayla went to another car and opened up the hood. Then Rick came and told them to get under the cars. Sophia got under her car and Kayla under hers.

"Damn it," Kayla swore realizing she was only armed with her pistol and not her bow.

Everyone held their breath as the herd walked past, and when Sophia came out from under the car she was chased by two walkers. Kayla tried to get moving, but her belt was caught on the car. She tugged at it and it wouldn't come loose.

"Son of a bitch," Kayla swore, her eyes flooding with fear. "Come on."

She wasn't going to cut it, it was the last thing she had to remind her of _him._ She finally broke loose and ran after Sophia and Rick. She ran into Rick, "Where is she?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know," Rick answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kayla asked loudly. "We've got to find her, we can't just…I said I would protect her…I should've-"

Rick put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll find her, we just need to get organized."

Kayla then calmed down and nodded.

Daryl then came over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sophia, she's gone," Kayla said.

Daryl then hugged, "I'm going to find her," he said. "I promise."

"Okay," Kayla said.

"Come on, we can pick up a trail," Daryl said.

"Yeah, okay," Kayla said.

She broke away and Carol handed Kayla her bow and quiver. Kayla quickly swung her quiver around her shoulder and took off with Daryl and Rick.

They picked up a trail, but they couldn't follow it because it was getting too dark to see it. They decided they would pick it up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla felt guilty the next morning, because she fell asleep. She blamed it on the fact that she was used to it. She was used to reports of men going missing and getting killed.

She woke up early with the rest of the group and decided to go with Daryl and her mother. Well more like forced. Daryl wanted Kayla with him and Carol was the same. Carol said she refused to lose another daughter. Daryl just explained it by saying, 'Who wouldn't want a Navy SEAL walking right next to them in the middle of this shit?'

The walk was quiet until.

"What did you do for your team?" Daryl asked.

"I was a combat medic with a gun," Kayla answered. "Designated to Seal Team One, the rookie squad, and no I didn't take down Bin Laden."

"Would've made you even hotter," Daryl said.

"There's something I wanted to ask," Kayla said.

"Shoot."

"Why does your brother's bike have the Nazi SS symbol on it?" Kayla asked.

"Oh…That," Daryl said. "Not going to tell."

"Can't or won't tell?" Kayla asked.

"Both."

"Moving on, are you religious?" Kayla asked.

"No not really, I don't like sitting on my ass praying when I can do something about it," Daryl said.

"I'm liking you more by the second," Kayla said.

Daryl smiled.

They continued through the walk looking for a trail to follow, when a gun shot went off.

"That's a hunting rifle," Kayla said.

"How do you know?" Daryl asked.

"The pitch," Kayla answered. "I could never forget the pitch."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"My team was deployed in Kenya to handle a drug smuggling problem. Every single one of the bogies was armed with a hunting rifle. One of my men died that day, I couldn't save him," Kayla said, and she rubbed her belt. "We were in a relationship, we kept it under lock and key, because neither of us wanted to be transferred. I loved him and when he died…Let's just say it took me a couple months to completely recover, but I served another year before this shit started."

"So you lied?" Daryl asked.

"No, he died a year before, I told the truth," Kayla said.

"Ah you're right," Daryl said. "You probably wouldn't be standing here if he were alive."

"Probably how it would've played out," Kayla said. "No not really, I would've ended up here anyways."

Daryl looked at her, "I would be pretty pissed."

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"Seeing some other dude kissin' you, I'd probably shoot him," Daryl said.

"You haven't kissed me yet," Kayla said.

"No, but I'm planning to," Daryl said.

Kayla stopped walking and Daryl continued on, "Who plans kissing?" she asked.

Daryl smiled and Kayla then started to walk again.

About an hour later a girl came on horseback with another horse to get Lorri, telling them that Carl had been shot.

"Damage report," Kayla said.

"The bullet separated inside him," the girl said.

"Kayla go you're a combat medic," Daryl said.

Kayla nodded.

"You know how to ride?" the girl asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kayla said getting on the horse and following her to the house. She jumped off the horse and ran in.

"Are you Hershel?" Kayla asked an elderly man with white hair, he nodded. "Sir, I'm a combat medic, I may be able to help, but this is a little out of my league."

"I'll take whatever I can get," Hershel said. "At least you have some experience with gun wounds."

Kayla nodded, and took of her backpack and opened it up. She pulled out a bullet and knife wound trauma kit. She opened it up and put the sleek gloves on.

"Do you have any anesthesia?" Hershel asked.

Kayla then pulled out a small bottle of the liquid and saw there was only a little left.

"There's only enough for a local anesthetic, we'll have to be quick," Kayla said.

Hershel nodded and Kayla prepared Carl for the dose. She injected it into him, and helped Hershel get three pieces out before it wore off and Carl started thrashing about. Hershel pulled the scalpel out, and Kayla looked at him. Her eyes shining with a question, 'Do I put him out?'.

Hershel nodded and Kayla out her hand to Carl's mouth and nose, pretty soon he was asleep.

Lorri looked at her, "What?"

"We couldn't operate on him with him thrashing about," Kayla said. "Trust me this isn't my first rodeo."

"Doesn't mean you get to-"

"Lorri, I've lost a lot people in my lifetime. I won't let him be one," Kayla said. "I promise. Now Hershel we need to knock him out fully, we need a respirator and more anesthesia."

"I know, Shane and Odis have already gone to get them," Hershel said.

Only Shane came back, and Kayla and Hershel performed surgery and saved Carl. The next day Carol and Daryl arrived at the farm.

Kayla went over to Daryl.

"Did you find anything after I left?" Kayla asked.

"No," Daryl answered.

"Damn it," Kayla said.

Kayla then looked over and Carol who was crying. She bit her lip and held back her tears, "We'll find her."

"How?" Carol asked. "We can't find the trail and she's out there alone."

Kayla then shed a tear, and Daryl stepped in, "We'll find her, and she'll be okay."

Kayla nodded, and then she headed off to help set up the camp.

"I'll bunk with Carol," Andria said.

"I'll bunk with T-Dog," Shane said.

"Then Rick, Lorri and Carl can have their own tent," Kayla said. "And Glenn and Dale will share."

"That means you and Daryl will have to share," Andria said.

"I know," Kayla said. "I was the only girl on a submarine at times, I can handle one dude."

Shane then walked off.

"Oh you so planned that," Andria said.

"No one needs to know," Kayla said.

That night Daryl looked at Kayla when she was laying inside her blanket.

"So we going to sleep on separate sides, or are we just going to dive right in?" he asked.

Kayla shrugged, "You still planning that kiss?" she asked.

Daryl smiled, walked into the tent, zipped up the door and laid a kiss on Kayla's lips.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Good, but you could use some practice," Kayla said.

"I imagine I'll be getting plenty of that now," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Daryl woke up and saw that Kayla was fast asleep. He smiled, and touched her cheek. He was spooked when she gripped, got over the top of him and held her elbow to his throat.

"Whoa, Kayla it's me," Daryl said.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream," Kayla said.

"It's alright, we all have those," Daryl said.

Kayla then looked down at him, and they starred at each other awkwardly.

"I'll just get ready then," Kayla said.

She slipped her cameo pants back on and tied her boots on. She then changed her shirt, right in front of Daryl.

"You don't really care that I'm right here do you?" Daryl asked.

"Nope," Kayla answered, and then left the tent.

"Kayla just in time, we need help making breakfast," Carol said.

Kayla then bit her lip, "I can make the fire."

"Okay get on it," Carol said.

Kayla then cleared out some grass, got some rocks and firewood. She then made a pit and lit the fire.

"Could you get some pancake mix going now?" Carol asked.

"My job description is heal and shoot," Kayla said. "I'm not built for this sort of thing."

"That's okay, I'll take over for you," Andria said.

Kayla then turned and saw Shane limping.

"Shane when I asked you if you had any injuries, and you told me no. I think you lied to me," Kayla said.

"I'm fi-"

"Don't bullshit the bullshitter. I know that guys want to act tough I front of everyone else, and trust me I know. Now let me help you," Kayla said.

Shane didn't want to argue so he sat down, and Kayla got to work. She pinpointed the main injury in the pelvis.

"Did you jump from a high area lately?" Kayla asked.

"At the school I had to jump from at least two stories up," Shane said.

"Well your femur is slightly dislocated, I'll have to pop it back into the pelvis socket, but it'll take a few days for the joint to fully heal. Lay down on the ground," Kayla said.

Shane laid down and Kayla stood up and pushed his leg straight, "Alright tough guy, this is going to hurt. I'll do it on the count of three, one!"

She then kicked his femur lightly back into place and Shane yelped in pain. Kayla then gently put his leg back on the ground.

"You said on three," Shane said.

"I lied," Kayla said. "It keeps you from tensing the muscle up around it, because when you do that the bone can miss and hit other bones, which can cause bone chips which leads to a hell of a lot more problems."

"Well, thanks," Shane said.

"Should we start calling you Doc?" Glenn asked.

"If you call me Doc I'll hit you," Kayla said.

"I'm going tracking, want to come?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my gear," Kayla said.

Kayla then turned, and saw Carol standing there about to tear up. She then took a deep breath, and looked back over at Daryl, "I think it would be best if I stay and guard the farm."

"I understand," he said.

"Wait, what you did yesterday with the Cherokee rose, thank you. You're giving her hope," Kayla said.

"Maybe you could reward me tonight," Daryl said.

"Maybe," Kayla said.

Hours passed and Kayla was stuck washing laundry again.

"Ugh, I'm a highly trained soldier washing blouses," Kayla said. "Not how I pictured my future."

"How did you picture your future?" Dale asked.

"More gunfire, few more bullet scars," Kayla answered.

"You've been shot before?" Lorri asked.

Kayla then lifted up her shirt to her sports bra and exposed at least three or four bullet scars, "Plenty of times."

"But you're a medic," Dale said. "Isn't that a war crime?"

"Just because I'm a medic doesn't mean I have a magical shield around me, I'm a soldier," Kayla said. "I've fired at people, and people have fired at me. That's war."

Carol looked away, and kept preparing breakfast.

An hour later a search party, left and Kayla reluctantly stayed at the camp. More hours passed, and they came back. Kayla was cleaning the guns, of course she asked Hershel if she could have them out first. Rick gave her an order to ask Hershel to do anything with guns and she followed it, to the letter.

Andria then came over and watched.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Andrea asked.

Kayla shot her the, 'That's a stupid question' look.

"I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation," Andria said.

"Should've asked what the weather's like," Kayla said, joking because she was sitting out it the sun.

Andria smiled, and then Carl walked over.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Go ask your mom," Kayla replied without hesitation.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Because kid, these things don't have a conscious, they'll kill you in a second flat if you don't know what you're doing. Their just a walker made of metal. Kapeesh?" Kayla asked.

Kayla gave Carl a look that sent shivers down his spine. He gulped, "Kapeesh," he said, and then walked away.

"Jeez Kay, almost made him pee his pants," Andria said.

"Not the first time I scarred a boy away," Kayla said.

Andria threw dirt at her, and Kayla wiped it off and shot her a look, "Don't play that game."

Andria then threw more dirt at her, and took off running with Kayla after her. She tackled her and brought her to the ground. Andria then threw more dirt at her, and they both laughed.

"What are they five?" Lorri asked amused by the sight of too grown women throwing dirt at each other.

"It's fun to act like a kid," Glenn said.

"At least their having fun," Dale said.

Kayla then threw some dirt at Andria and the other blonde returned the favor.

"Andria have you ever counted the clouds before?" Kayla asked.

"No, why?" Andria asked.

"Because you're about to in a second," Kayla replied.

Dale came over, "Alright that's enough you two."

Andria and Kayla walked back over. Andria nudge Kayla, and Kayla shoved her.

"We're five," Kayla said.

"_You're _five, I'm ten," Andria said.

"Oh shut up, and get on guard, I got shit to finish," Kayla said.

"Yes ma'am," Andria said.

A few more hours passed and Kayla spotted a walker out in the fields, "Rick," Kayla said.

Rick came over and saw it, "Hershel wants to handle walkers," he said.

"Yes sir," Kayla said. "I'll alert him immediately."

"No, we got this," Shane said and went after it.

Kayla looked at Rick and he nodded. Kayla then looked at Andria who had the hunting rifle, and was looking through the scope, "Andria," Kayla said. Andria looked at Kayla, "Stand down, we'll take care of this," Kayla said.

Andria nodded, and Kayla ran after Shane and the others. They went up to the walker, and Kayla was terrified, "Daryl?" she asked.

"I ain't' dead," he said.

Kayla felt herself breath, "Oh thank god."

Kayla then heard the crack of a hunting rifle, and Daryl fell to the ground.

"NO!" Kayla screamed.

She rushed to Daryl's side, tears in her eyes, "Don't you dare leave me you son of bitch."

She checked his head, and saw it narrowly grazed it, but it was deep enough to cause head trauma. The boys helped her get him up, and bring him to the house. When Kayla saw Andria run over, freaking out with the hunting rifle in her hands, she blew a fuse.

She walked over, "Did you fire after I told you not to?" she asked.

"Kayla, I'm-"

Before she could speak another word there was a sharp crack in the air, as Kayla hit her in the nose. Dale caught her, and looked up at Kayla. Only an animal was visible, not the caring woman.

"If he dies, or he's not the same. I will kill you," she said.

She then turned and went to help Hershel tend to Daryl. Carol went over to Andria. They got her nose fixed, learning it was only dislocating.

"I'm so sorry, she's had anger problems since she came out of the womb," Carol said.

"It's fine, completely my fault," Andria replied, "but what the hell did you eat when you were pregnant with her?"

Carol smiled, "Hell if know, but whatever the hell it was, it must have been around when I was pregnant with Sophia. Kayla was always a fighter, tough, strong and built to survive, but Sophia. Sophia couldn't kill a squirrel even if it was dead," she said a sad look on her face.

Andria put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find her Carol," Andria said.

Kayla then walked out of where Daryl was being treated, smiling.

"He okay?" Andria asked.

"He's fine," Kayla answered. "You got lucky this time."

That night they sat down to dinner and Carol brought Daryl something to eat.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"You've done more for both of my girls then their father ever did in his life," she answered.

Daryl was silent and Carol walked out, Kayla then came to visit him a few minutes later. She went over and sat on the edge of the bed, "You good?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay, goodnight," Kayla said, and started to walk out.

"Wait Kayla," Daryl said. "Rick told you me you flipped about Andria shooting me, dislocated her nose. Why?"

Kayla looked at him, "Believe it or not, I care a lot about you. You've given my mom hope, hell Daryl. You've given hope, and a new reason to live."

"What reason would that be?" Daryl asked.

"Seeing if this thing, actually works out," she answered.

Daryl nodded, and Kayla came over and kissed his forehead, and then left. She went into the tent and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Kayla went and checked on Daryl first thing. She saw that he was awake, and kissed his forehead.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"I'm not a baby Kayla," Daryl pouted.

"Well next time don't play dress up as a Walker sweetie," Kayla said.

He smiled, and Beth walked in with two plates of food. She put one on the bed next to Daryl and went to hand the other to Kayla.

"I'm not gonna your families' share of the food," Kayla said, putting her hand up to stop her.

Hershel then walked in, "I insist Kayla, you didn't eat anything last night, and you need your strength."

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine," Kayla said.

"Kayla, I'm doing this out of respect not pity," Hershel said.

Kayla took a deep breath, and gently took the plate of food from Beth. The two then walked out, while she stayed to eat with Daryl.

"Why do you get special treatment?" Daryl asked.

"Because I'm actually respectful of _their_ property," Kayla said.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I told him I was sorry," he said.

"Well ask next time you decide to take a pedigree horse out for a joy ride," she said. "Okay?"

Daryl smiled, he felt like he was a little kid, Kayla was his babysitter and he was being lectured. He didn't mind though, Kayla was really the first one to look out for him. Even the first to really want to take care of him, and he was grateful for it. He then realized he felt the same concern for her.

"Why you didn't you eat last night?" he asked.

"No reason," Kayla said, looking away.

"Kay, I know you're lying," Daryl said.

She took a deep breath, "I just…I had a bad night," she said. "After you were stabilized I went upstairs to get something and I had an episode."

"Episode?" Daryl asked. "What's wrong?"

Kayla took a deep breath, "I suffer from post dramatic stress. Every once in a while I have an episode during a calm period, this one was when I lost him. Hershel had to work me out of it. I asked him not to tell anyone."

"Why?" Daryl asked. "We know what you've been through Kay, no one here is going to think less because you have problems."

Kayla smiled, "I guess we're all a little messed up," she said.

They talked for a bit longer, and Daryl found out that she had two knives at all times. The big one's name was Fred, and the smaller knife she had in her boot was named Toby.

"I could swear you're a psychopath," Daryl said, still laughing.

"What?" Kayla asked, smiling. "I couldn't call them knife number two and knife number one."

"Yeah you could," Daryl said.

Kayla made a face at him, and he made it back.

"I'm going to go check up on Carol, don't steal any horses while I'm gone," she said.

He rolled his eyes, and slapped her butt as she started to walk out.

"Hey!" she snapped. "Save it for later, you golden biceps asshole."

She then walked out.

**(I'm going to skip to when they raid the barn, don't bitch.)**

"Shane, stand down!" Kayla said.

"That barn threatened us every day," Shane replied.

"Yet we got along just fine before we knew it was there," Kayla replied, looking him in the eye not backing down. "Stand down."

"You don't give me orders," Shane said, and held out a shotgun for her. "You going to protect your own?"

"No," she said.

Shane then turned to Daryl, "You?"

Daryl turned to Kayla, and she nodded no, but he wasn't going to risk losing her, "Yeah," he answered. He then caught the shotgun, and got a pissed off Kayla in return.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I'm doing it for you Kay," he said.

"I don't need you to do anything for me," Kayla said, in a harsh tone.

Daryl looked at her in disbelief, "Kayla, you are the one thing I know I have right now, and I'm not going to let you slip out of my hands so easily."

"Daryl please, stop," she said.

His answer was interrupted when Shane ran after something, and Daryl followed. Kayla turned ad saw Rick and Hershel leading two walkers.

"Shit," she swore.

She took off after Daryl and Shane, she saw that Daryl was aiming at one of the walkers and she gently pushed his gun down, and glared at him. She then turned to Rick, "Let me guess, making nice with the boss?"

"You could say that," Rick replied.

Shane then threw a temper tantrum in Kayla's opinion and showed Hershel how walkers weren't really alive, but in the worst way possible. He then ended up opening the barn.

"Carol, back!" Kayla said signaling her away.

She then turned the threat and reached into her boot, pulling out a small pistol and fired on the walkers. When it seemed to be over she walked over to Daryl.

"Never again," she said.

"Kay-"

She put a finger to his lips when another walker started to walk out of the barn. Her eyes widened with fear, her breath quickened and her eyes lit up with tears, "Sophie?" she asked in a cracked voice.

Daryl looked at the now dead Sophia walking out of the barn and back to Kayla, who fell to her knees.

_YOU LET HER DIE!_ Her mind screamed at her. _THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU PROMISED!_

Kayla shed a tear, and then slammed her fist into the ground. She looked up at her sister again with red eyes, "this wasn't supposed to happen…This wasn't…"

_The least you could do is put her down_, her thoughts said.

She got up and walked to her sister. She then raised her pistol, her hand shaking violently. Her sister's dead eyes looked up at her, and Kayla shed another tear she could almost hear her voice.

_"You promised."_

"I'm…sorry," she replied, and fired.

She watched as her body dropped and she dropped to her knees with her. Daryl rushed over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder as she cried over the fresh loss.

"Hey come 'mere," he said.

She got up and hugged him crying into his shoulder, "I promised her," she replied through sniffles.

He ran his hand through her ponytail, trying to calm her down, "Kayla, you should have known better than to make that promise."

"I know…but she was…she was the reason I…I stayed…I loved her."

"And she loved you."

She then pulled away, worry for her mother taking over. She looked over at where she was and saw her run away. Kayla looked at Daryl, "I'm going after her," she said wiping her eyes.

He hugged her again and she accepted it. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. Kayla then jogged after her mother, finding her tearing some flowers out of the ground and balling her eyes out. She went over to her mother and sat down by her, looking out to the pond.

"I miss her too," Kayla said.

"You left before she was five," Carol hissed.

Kayla snapped her head to look at her mother, "Don't blame me for this."

"You promised her."

"Do you think I'm okay with this?" Kayla hissed, the tears returning.

Carol said nothing, just staring at the water.

"I already lost my baby sister today, the one I swore, I vowed to protect since she was born. I know that I failed, trust me I know. I don't need you reminding me!" Kayla replied, getting up.

"It should have been you!" Carol yelled, standing as well. "She was so sweet, so innocent, but you. You left the day you could, and became a killer! You should have been the one in that barn, not my sweet little girl!"

"I know!"

"What?"

"I know it should have been me! I am not sweet, and I sure as hell know I'm no saint! She was smarter than me and better in every way!"

Kayla then walked away, and went into her and Daryl's tent. She sat on her sleeping bag and opened up her back pack. She then pulled out a picture of Sophia, and smiled at it. Dale then came in, and Kayla quickly put away the picture and dried her eyes, building an invisible dam in front of her eyes.

The older man then looked at her with concerned eyes, "Kay, you don't have to act tough," he said. "Bottling it up won't help you heal."

The dam then feel apart as she shed a few tears, Dale rubbed her back.

"I promised her."

"A young woman once told me that a promise is a dream, and sometimes dreams don't come true."

Kayla smiled, she had told him that and it was a quote from an older black man who used to live on her block when she was a teen. She was ambushed by some boys at night, and the old man fired a shotgun into the air and saved her. He brought her inside his house and gave her a can of ginger ale and a blanket.

-Flashback-

"Girly, what you doing walking around this neighbor at night?" he asked.

"My dad…he hit me."

"Well he ain't no daddy of yours," he replied.

"Why not?"

"No daddy, should ever hurt his little girl," he said. "Ever."

"But I dropped a glass."

The old man tsked her, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she replied.

"How many times has he hit you?"

"Too many to count," she replied.

"Do you think you deserve to be abused?"

She looked at her ginger ale can, and then back up at him, "No."

"Then you better listen to me girly, you work hard, and you get out of that house when you turn eighteen. You hear me?"

She nodded.

-End of Flashback-

That was the night Kayla decided to train and push herself, and become the woman she was today. That same old man had also told her never to grieve for too long, because if they were watching over her that they would feel guilty.

She wiped her eyes, "Thank you Dale," she said.

She then got up and found Daryl digging a grave. He looked up at her, "You okay?" he asked.

"Better now," she replied. "Need some help?"

"Kay-"

"Stop right there," Kayla replied. "I told you, I'm better, now hand me a damn shovel."

They dug the graves and had a service, but Kayla was pissed to hell and back that Carol didn't come. She confronted her later, in a rather loud voice. Bouts of anger and tears were exchanged like before, both playing the blame game. Luckily Daryl was there to help cool her off afterwards.

"Kay, she's upset, she just lost her little girl," he said.

"Don't you think I'm upset?" Kayla asked. "God, I wish Al was here."

Daryl furrowed his brows, "What?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "That's not…what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

She then blushed, "I…he…knew exactly how to cool me down."

"Well how?"

She bit her lip, "Um…he…we…um, had…"

"Had?"

"We had angry sex damn it!" she said, blushing madly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me asshole," she replied.

He smiled, "I could help you…with that."

Kayla's face was a bright red color, "Well…I mean…only if you want to."

He put a hand under her chin, "I want to," he replied and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

"But we're not exactly alone," she said.

"Then you'll have to be quiet."

That night their tent was spent in a passionate and pulsating atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Kayla came out of her and Daryl's tent and Andrea looked at her funny.

"What are you smiling about?" Kayla asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "At least it wasn't Shane."

The young captain then walked away, and Andrea had a complete look of shock on her face, "How did you know?"

"Well I didn't know for sure, and you just confirmed it," Kayla replied. "Not your brightest decision."

"At least I didn't bang Daryl," Andrea replied.

"Hey at least he's stable and less likely to draw a gun on me."

"How do you know?"

Kayla looked Andrea in the eyes, and there was pain clear in her eyes, "I know the difference between stable and abusive. Do me a favor, and listen, to me and to Dale. He is trouble."

Daryl then walked out of the tent, and kissed Kayla's forehead as he walked by, "Nightmares?"

"No sir," she replied.

"Good," he said. "I'm going to the creek, want to come?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag."

She walked into the tent and grabbed her backpack. She then took a glimpse at Carol sitting over at a makeshift table, running her hands over Sophia's doll. She looked away and followed Daryl to the creek.

When they returned Kayla had a smile on her clean face, and in a slightly better mood. Daryl went into the tent, and Lori came running, "Kayla!"

"What is it?"

"Beth just collapsed," she said.

Kayla then ran back to the house with Lori, and went into the house. Maggie brought the medic to Beth, and Kayla ran an examination.

"She's in shock," Kayla stated.

"How do we help her?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, SEALs don't just drop like flies."

"We need Hershel," Lori said.

"I'll run into town to get him," Kayla said.

"Me too," Glen said, walking in the room.

"I'll go grab my stuff, I'll meet you out front."

Maggie then put a hand on Kayla's shoulder, "Please bring him back."

Kayla nodded, "I promise."

The SEAL then jogged to her tent, and grabbed her bow and quiver quickly and put her pistol into her socket. She then joined up with Glen and they left.

As they drove Kayla noticed Glen looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"What?"

There was a long pause, "Maggie said she loved me before we left."

"And?"

"I didn't say it back."

Kayla looked over at Glen, and then tapped her thumb on the wheel, "What did you say?"

"I froze."

"Glen-"

"I know it was stupid, I just…think it's crazy. She barely knows me, how can she love me?"

Kayla took a deep breath, "Glen from past experiences and present ones, you don't have to know someone like the back of your hand in order to love them. We don't know when we're going out in this world, and you have to let know the people you care about where you stand…Besides you're not the only one to freeze up."

"You did?"

"No, Daryl, last night. We were…in the throes of passion, and it slipped out, but he acted like he didn't hear it. I didn't mention it this morning."

Glen chuckled and looked at her, "Love, huh?"

"Oh shut up pizza boy," Kayla snapped back.

"I'm surprised I didn't get a 'When you're in the Navy,' speech," Glen said.

Kayla then hit him in the arm, "God, you little ass."

He smiled, "Sorry… Mrs. Dixon."

She hit him again.

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry did that hurt baby boy, want me to get Maggie to kiss it better, or are you going to suck it up like man?" Kayla asked, and then made the pouty lip.

"Dyke."

"Say that to Daryl."

They both laughed.

When Glen and Kayla got to the bar, Kay got out her bow while Glen held out his pistol. She kicked open the bar door, and drew back. When she only saw Hershel she lowered the bow, "Hershel you need to come with us."

"Maggie send you two?" he asked.

"No, we volunteered," she answered.

Kayla then walked over to him and leaned against the bar, "How many?" she asked.

"About enough," he said, and she could hear the slight slur in his voice.

She looked over to Glen and then back to Hershel.

"Listen, Beth collapsed and I think she's in shock, but I don't know what to do. You need to come back to the farm with us."

"Is Maggie with her?"

"Yes, but she needs you Hershel."

He then took another swig of his drink, "What could I do, she needs her mother, to mourn, like she should have done a long time ago…I robbed her of that, I see that now."

As he took another drink Kayla sighed, "You thought there was a cure, it's understandable."

Hershel then started to ramble on about miracles, and how Carl living was one, but he soon turned it into something else. Saying how it was a sham, but she stayed quiet not having a reply, and when he was finally finished.

"That's shit Hershel," she said, a gaining a look of surprise from the old farmer. "You are one of the best father's I have ever seen, but by giving up you have gone from the best to one of the worst. You gave your daughters hope that their mother might still be alive, to protect them. That's what father's do, they protect their little girls."

She then sighed, putting back her own emotions, "Hershel a man your age should know about death, hell everyone should know about it. Before all this shit it was there. I've seen soldiers get shot, blown up, stabbed and yes it was horrible, because that's what death is. It's horrible, but we can't let it stop us from living."

Hershel then flipped his glass over and put his hand on the side of her arm, "Thank you," he whispered.

When Kayla turned and saw the two unfamiliar men in the doorway, she drew her pistol instinctively.

"Son of a bitch," one of the men said. "They're alive."

The men then looked to her, "Easy there beautiful, we're not here to hurt you."

Kayla then lowered her pistol, and put it back in its holder. She then gestured to Glen to get behind the bar. The two men then walked over and took their seats around the bar.

"What's it take to get a drink around here?" the man asked.

Kayla then tossed him a shot glass and walked over to pour him a drink.

"I'm Dave, skinny dude over there it Tony."

"Eat me," the fat man said.

"Hey maybe someday I will," Dave replied.

_Really missing you Daryl,_ she thought, missing the bit about where the two men met.

"I'm Glen, it's nice to meet some new people," Kayla's favorite Asian piped from behind her.

The man then looked to Hershel, "I'm Hershel."

Dave then looked to her, "What about you beautiful? Got a name?"

"Kayla Pelletier," she answered.

"You going to have a drink?" he asked.

She knew he was testing her so she got a glass and poured it.

"You going to have a drink Hershel?" Dave asked.

"I just quit."

Dave raised a brow.

"We lost a lot of people today," Kayla said distracting him over to her.

They then made a toast, and Dave's eyes didn't leave her body. _The only man allowed in my pants is Daryl, cowboy_, she wanted to say. When Dave turned she eyes the pistol sticking out of his jeans.

"Like it?" he asked pulling it out. "Got it off a SEAL."

"I'm a SEAL," Kayla replied, her hand falling close to where her pistol was.

"Well the one wasn't as pretty as you beautiful," he replied.

She rolled her eyes, as his attempt to flirt. Again.

"What brings you two down here?" she asked.

"Certainly not the weather, beautiful," he answered. "Must have dropped thirty pounds in sweat already."

_He calls me beautiful one more fucking time..._her thoughts wandered.

"I wish," Tony mumbled.

Dave then started to go on about where they had been, and then came the big question.

"What about you guys?" he asked.

She knew she had to handle this carefully, "Fort Benning," she answered.

Dave then gave her the bad news, and she let out a sigh, and the northern bastard starting rambling on about some bullshit.

"Don't look like you guys are hanging your hats here," Dave said. "Where you holding out?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Not anywhere really," she answered.

"Those your car's out front?" he asked.

"Yes," Glen answered.

"Huh," he said. "Well they look clean, that must mean you guys aren't living in them."

Kayla started to mentally prepare herself for a fight, if these fuckers thought that she was soft, they were going to die hard. It finally came to the point where Dave drew, and Kayla fired quickly hitting them both in the head. She then socketed her pistol, "Let's go," she said.

Glen nodded and Hershel followed as they started to walk out of the bar, when trucks rolled up outside. She grabbed Glen and pulled him down into cover. The men outside called for their friends, and Kayla took a deep breath and put two more bullets into her clip.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work, I go out front distract them while you and Herschel go out the back and take them out," she ordered. "But Glen if you hit me with your goddamn eighteen year old aim I will fucking kill you, got it?"

He nodded with a smile and she tucked her gun into her shirt, and walked out the door shaking.

"Hello?" she asked.

They looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"They...they attacked me," she whispered.

"Who?"

"The men in there," she answered, and one of them walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay we won't' hurt you."

She smirked, "Can't say the same for you."

She then got out her knife and put it through his chest, and used him as cover as his friends fired at her. Her training told her to wait until the guns silenced and then she pulled her knife out of the limp body and threw it at another man, hitting him in the head. She then pulled out her pistol and shot the two men, and then she looked at a younger man. The only one left.

"Put it down," she ordered.

He fired at her, and the bullet hit her in the arm. She grunted, but lifted her other arm and fired two rounds quickly hitting him in the knees.

"Fuck!" she cursed, as the pain flooded up her arm. "Shit motherfucker ball sucker mother son of bitch..."

Herschel and Glen then came around the corner and looked at the SEAL.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but I got tagged by motherfuckin shit face jackass!" she said.

Herschel came over to inspect the damage, and let out a sigh of relief, "You'll be fine, now come on we better be getting back."


End file.
